And In the End
by campbellsoup927
Summary: Axel is becoming a big shot CEO now, and Reno is afraid that dating him will ruin everything. Yaoi Akuno, don't like, don't read warngings: suggestive situations and very strong language... also yaoi AU obviously


A/N: Just another fanfic... written at four am, so I apologize for all mistakes x'D

WARNGING: Yaoi, that means gay people. Don't like it, don't read it, alright? Also strong language and... suggestive situations.

* * *

It was late morning when I knocked on his door, my face carefully blank. _I have to do this,_ I kept telling myself. _It's for his own good._ The door opened to his apartment, and he smiled brightly at me. God I loved that smile, the way it brightened up the entire room, even when everyone there was depressed. I looked at him for the first time since he opened the door, and took a deep breath through my nose. He was a little disheveled, shirt half way unbuttoned and untucked, belt hanging from one loop, bright red hair sticking out every which way (well, it usually did, but this wasn't as organized). I sighed. _He must have fallen asleep while going over bills again _I thought, meeting his eyes. They were almost identical to my own, only his were greener, mine were bluer. They even had that same mischievous glint in them that mine usually did. That glint was gone then, replaced with an ominous haze of sadness. It was a surprise he didn't realize what was happening before I even told him… but he never was good at reading emotions.

"Hey, Reno, what's up?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, the little bit of muscle that was showing flexing as he moved. I swallowed harshly, looking away from that sinful bit of skin, and met his eyes again. He looked so happy… I almost felt bad for what I was going to do to him… but it was for his own good. He was becoming a big shot CEO. His name was getting out, his look was becoming known… but that also meant his private life was getting peered into. Everywhere he went people seemed to know who he was, always had cameras. He was becoming famous, and I slowly started having to hide in the shadows. His reputation couldn't be ruined by something like that. If they found out he was gay, let alone committed to _me_… all he had worked for would be gone. So that's what convinced me to do it. It would hurt him, yes, but everything he had dreamed of would be saved. It would shatter and break both of our hearts… but it needed to be done. That's what convinced me to end ten years of dedicated partnership. His fucking reputation and livelihood.

"Axel…" I said softly, stepping forward and pulling him into a tight embrace. This would be the last kiss, the last hug, the last encounter. God I was going to miss him. I looked up at him, and a hint of worry was now in his eyes, but I ignored it, leaning up a bit. I always hated that he was taller than me, because it wasn't by much… just enough for him to tease me about it. The way he would laugh and poke my forehead, that grin spreading across his face… God I was going to miss it. I gently connected our lips… and I almost gave up on my entire plan right there. That's what I had fallen in love with in the first place, after all. On the first day I met him, it was those damn lips that had me hooked.

* * *

We were both sixteen. I was working at a coffee shop after school to earn some money. I was going to buy a car, a real beauty. It was going to be a 1980's mustang, used. Sure it was a little rough around the edges, but I didn't live on the top of a mechanic shop for nothing. A new paint job and a few tweaks to the engine and she was going to be mine… as long as I could keep that job. I had an extremely short temper, so it made working at a coffee shop with a ton of snobs and obnoxious highschoolers my personal Hell. Day in and day out I had to deal with people bitching about how their coffee was too cold, or that I forgot the stupid foam. It was, for lack of a better word, annoying. If there was one thing that pissed me off more than any of these things, though, it was when one of the customers woke me from day dreaming.

That particular day I was taken from my revere by someone noisily slurping their coffee… through a god damn stirring straw. I glared at the man for a few minutes, hoping that he could feel me trying to drill a hole through his head and would stop, and he kept slurping. I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth, bit my tongue, and tried everything to keep from yelling at the guy, but it wasn't working. I looked at the straw that was currently a part of my annoyance, and sighed, trailing my gaze upward to the man's lips. And god damn it if those weren't the most gorgeous lips I'd seen in my life. He had snake bites, black ones in at the time if I do recall correctly, and his lips held the smallest smirk. Suddenly my motive was not only to slap the shit out of the bastard, but also to look at the rest of his face.

I hopped over the counter, cracking my knuckles, and stormed over to his table. Then I got a good look at him. He had a shit eating grin on his face, one that didn't just show on his mouth, but also in his eyes, and the rest of his face. He was a bit pale, but that was okay, because so was I. He had bright red hair, but it was black at the roots, showing he had dyed it that color, unlike my hair which was natural. It looked good on him. Plus those snake bites weren't his only piercings. He had six in his ear, a stud in his nose, and those god damn snake bites. His eyes were lined with eyeliner, but not so much that it made him look like some depressed idiot just looking for attention. No, it was the perfect amount, and it really accentuated his eyes. His eyes were an electric shade of green, which I thought at first were color contacts, but it was real. It contrasted with his hair so beautifully it was almost sinful. He was gorgeous, yes, but that wasn't going to keep me from stopping his slurping.

I let my hand fly forward, knocking the cup out of the offending man's hand with a glare. The cup fell to the floor, its contents spilling all over the coffee shop floor, and he grinned up at me like I had just told him he won the lottery. "Congrats, dude," he stated in a happy tone, reaching up and patting me on the shoulder, "You now have the new record. You lasted twenty three minutes before coming over here and dealing with me, good job!" He laughed then, standing up to his full height, an inch or so taller than me, and patted me on the head. "My name's Axel and I'll be your Hell for the next few days. Have fun, ginger," he said before picking the cup off the floor, throwing some money on the table, and exiting the building. The rest my thoughts for that day were mainly surrounded by how much he pissed me off… but every once in a while it would flash back to that last sentence he had said before leaving. That meant he was coming back. At the time I was mad as hell… but, after some thought and a quick evaluation of the day's events, I had smiled. I liked this "Axel" character, liked him a lot… and he had presented a challenge for me, and I never turned down a challenge.

Just as promised he continued to show up at the café, doing everything in his power to piss me off. He'd spill his coffee, complain that I messed something up, and tell my boss when I yelled at him… he was such a brat. I was really starting to hate him… but at the same time I was starting to like him more and more. He made my life a living hell, yes, but he was hilarious, hot, and he actually _listened_.

One day I came to work, my normal sour look replaced by an all out "If you even dare talk to me I will chop your balls off" aura. He looked at me, and his entire smile faded into a worried frown. The look scrunched his eyebrows together, and his head was tilted ever so slightly to the side, giving him that confused puppy look. I walked behind the counter, tying my apron around my waist, pulled the strings tight, and got ready for the first idiot to come up to the register and piss me off. To my surprise, Axel was the first one in line.

"Hello and welcome to Star Bucks, may I interest you in ou-"

"Cut the shit, Reno, what's wrong?" he asked, effectively cutting me off mid spiel. I set down my notepad and glared at him. I swear that glare could have made Chuck Norris flinch, but he just stood there, giving me a concerned look back… and all my thoughts of not telling him crumbled with that pout on his lips.

"My parents kicked me out of the house. Now I have no food, little money, and no where to stay. Not only that, but they took the car that I bought. It was the only reason I put up with this damn job. Only reason I put up with you," I gritted out through clenched teeth, effectively smashing the card board Star Bucks cup that was in my hand. I didn't want to talk about that, not there, not to him, but he wasn't letting up on the subject.

"Well that's not cool. They could get arrested, if you really wanted them to, for child neglect, got it memorized?" he said, waving behind himself at the people that were starting to get mad about him taking so long. "So… why'd they kick you out?" he leaned forward on the counter, hands folded, head rested on hands, head cocked to the side again, that curious puppy look back on his face.

_Like hell I want to tell him! He'll probably just judge me like everyone else, the bastard… but, then again… it might make him leave me alone ._I thought, glaring at him as I was thinking. I sighed, letting my head fall to the counter with an audible "thud". "I told them I was gay. My dad started yelling, my mom started crying, saying something about how she was never going to have grandkids… I shouted back at my dad, he shouted back at me… next thing I know he's shoving me out the door saying never to come home again… because he doesn't want a gay son," I took a deep breath there. I wasn't going to let him see me all beat up like that, not him of all people. "He said… said I was an abomination on our family name and… that he hated me." I couldn't hold back the silent, body racking sob that came through me then. I was so glad I had hidden my face from him. I didn't want him to see me cry, not when I wanted to be the tough bad ass. To my surprise, he was actually silent for once… and talked with his body. I felt the weight of arms on my shoulders, and I looked up into his eyes, a tear falling from my face and splashing onto the counter as he pulled me into a warm hug.

"You don't have to hide your tears… he was a bastard to you, and you don't deserve that. You can stay with me… as long as you like, Reno. I'll never judge you; I'll never ask you to change… I want you to stay exactly as you are," he whispered into my ear, and I'm pretty sure that's the moment that I fell in love with him, because his words were so truthful, so damn _right_, that there was no way not to believe them. I wrapped my arms around him, clutching his back and silently crying, not even caring about the bastard customers that were either yelling about how they wanted their damn food and coffee, giving off wolf whistles, or giving us a look that just told me they hated me as soon as the thought that I might be gay fluttered into their mind. But I didn't care, all that mattered in that moment was Axel, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was pressed up against the nearest flat surface, that soft kiss becoming rougher and rougher, my shirt was half way unbuttoned, his completely off, and I had a knee in between my legs. The door was still open too… this was not good, not good at all. I had to stop him before I lost my nerve… but he was just so god damn distracting. Another moment and my zipper was down, his lips were on my chest, and I was moaning like a porn star. _I have to stop this now… have to stop him… have to… end this. I-it's for him… for his own good._

I shoved at his chest, effectively pushing him backwards, and quickly zipped my pants back up, grabbing my shirt and sliding it back on. "A-Axel…" I muttered, running a hand over his cheek, the tattoos that resided there having been removed long ago. "I love you… so much, Axel… but I… you're job, everything you've worked your entire life for… I'm putting it in jeopardy… n-nobody knows that you're gay, and once they found out? It would be all over the news… then they'd try to figure out who you were with and… if they found out you were with a highschool drop out that works as a mechanic part time and a janitor the rest of the time? Y-you'd be ruined. I… I can't let that happen… p-please understand… It… It's for y-your own good Y-you'll hate me for now but… in the long run… you'll see. Your life will be better without me. Just… please, don't forget about me, even if you find someone else that's better than me… don't forget me," I side stepped around him, hiding my face, and my tears. God this was so wrong… so terrible. But it had to be done, for his own good. "G-goodbye… Axel. Good l-luck in the business," I said softly before running out of the apartment, shirt distraught, hair a mess and down from its usual ponytail, and tears running freely down my face.

I got a full four blocks down the road before he caught up to me. He tackled me to the ground in the middle of the sidewalk, straddling my waist and pulling an arm back, punching me squarely in the jaw. I gasped in surprise, my head snapping to the side from the impact. If my arms weren't stuck underneath him, I might have fought back… might have. He punched me a few more times, and people were starting to look… mainly because we were blocking the entire damn side walk, but he didn't care. He was going to beat the shit out of me… I'd kind of expected it, really… but I certainly didn't expect him to do it in the middle of the city, on the side walk, still shirtless. No, I was not expecting that. "You fucking idiot. You bastard. You really think I care about my damn job more than you? What kind of sick fuck would I be to prioritize my work over _you_? If I was going to do that, don't you think I would have done it ten years ago? I don't care if my job gets ruined, as long as it's because of you," he muttered, and I was a little shocked to see a tear run down his face, mangling with the sweat running down his body from running.

"A-axel… I… I-"

"No, you shut the fuck up! You're such an idiot sometimes! It makes me want to just punch you!" he yelled, pulling his hand back for another punch, but it simply fell to my face gently, an open hand stroking my cheek. He had a small smile on his face. "I love you, Reno… and I'll do anything for you, even if it costs me my life," he said softly, leaning forward a bit.

"I…I love you too… Axel," I said softly, and I leaned up. Our lips connected in a small kiss, tears mingling together, becoming one. It was chaste, but it held all of our feelings at that moment. It contained fear, hurt, sadness, love, adoration, and forgiveness. So much emotion was in that little kiss. I didn't even care that there were people around. It didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was Axel. He was the only thing that ever had.

He pulled back, smiling a familiar smirk and said, his voice completely level, "If you pull a stunt like that again, Reno, I swear to god I'm locking you in my room and never letting you out."

I laughed softly, sitting up and shoving him off of me. "Deal. L-let's get home before we cause anymore of a scene than we already have," I said, gesturing to the people around us. "If your secret wasn't blown before, it sure is now. I guarantee you this will be up on youtube by the end of the day," I mumbled, standing up and extending a hand to help him up.

He grinned that shit eating grin that I hated and loved so much, and took my hand in his own, hoisting himself up onto his feet. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
